Cat and Jade
by Fayelissa
Summary: Cat/Jade Cade
1. Chapter 1: Double Date

"Cat, are we gonna sit in your room all day and do nothing or?" you asked, staring at the ceiling of her brightly coloured room.

she was staring blankly out the window her magenta hair was draped over her shoulders, she was in a short dress that clung to her figure and revealed beautifull slightly tanned legs.  
>she turned to face you she was biting her lip.<p>

"I think i've forgotten something" she replied

"right,ok then?" a puzzled look spread across your face, sometimes she really didn't make sense

she walked over to you, you pushed yourslef up onto your elbows trying to avoid squashing any of the cuddly toys that covered her bed.

"I've definetley forgotten something"

she placed herself on your bony ribcage and put a leg either side of your chest, she brushed your reclently died black hair of off your face and leaned into you rubbing her nose with yours and kissed you gently on the lips.

she tasted of cherry lipgloss, the one you bought for her last week at the mall, when she dragged you into that tacky make-up store for teens called 'Colour me pretty'it was brightly coloured and stank of cheap perfume..

you tried to draw her closer to you but she pulled away, she tilted her head a relieved expression was on her face.

"Cat, what is it?" you asked.

she didn't reply.

"Cat, Cat, Cat hello anyone there?" you snapped your fingers under her nose, she jumped.

"oh, I know what i forgot" she replied.

"and what is it that you forgot" you rolled your eyes.

she smiled, "we have plans" she checked her watch "plans that are supposed to be starting in half an hour" she bit her bottom lip.

"we do?" you raised an eyebrow "what are these 'plans'?" you asked

"we are going on a date" she gigled

'Absoloute Italian' was a small resturant near the edge of town, it was quiet and romantic, and not a lot of people new about it, it was cat's and your's place,  
>you would go there every two weeks and order as much as you could eat, you'd usually have pizza and Cat would have pasta followed by a huge stack of pancakes with extra sauce.<p>

that was one thing you admired about Cat, she wasn't like all the other girls at school who were stupidly skinny, ate fuck all and were overly obsessed with there apperances, she didnt care about stupid shit like that, it was cute.

you got out of the car first, you liked this part of town, it was dark and cold yet comforting.

"hey Cat, you getting out of the car any time soon?" you looked throught the passenger window she was sat in the drivers seat, rumaging through her bag.

"i'll be a sec, i'm just looking for my purse" she bit her lip frowning slightly, you smiled

"don't worry about it" you replied "i've got enough to cover dinner"

she smiled at you and got out of the car "you always end up paying for dinner" she bit her lip again

"oh well" you shrugged, you had your eyes fixed on something down the street

"Let me buy you brekfast tomorrow" she perked "we can have panc..."

"is that Becks car?" you butted in, about four cars away from you sat a little red pick-up truck, that you'd recognise anywhere.

Cat smiled "oh yay, they got here, I gave them directions, but i didn't know if they'd find it"

"Beck's here" you glared at her "at our little place, Cat how could you?"

"how could I what?" she looked puzzled

"tell him about this place" you angrily kicked some stones by your boots

"oh, i'm sorry i just thought we could have a nice double date" she smiled

you raised an eyebrow "double date?"

"yeah, you, me, Beck and Tori"

"Vega's here?" that stupid little bitch jumped right into Becks pants after you split, and now thanks to Cat you have to spend time with her, she better not ruin things.

"well duh, Beck's not gonna come by himself to a double date"

"you wanna bet, he'd do anything to piss me off" you muttered under your breathe

she walked over to you and kissed your cheek

"cat" you sighed

"yeah"

"you didn't tell them about us, did you?"

a worried look crossed her face

"Cat please tell me you didn't.."

"I said i was bringing the person i'd been dating for a while" she bit her lip her eyebrows knitted together "please don't be mad"

I, don't know if I can go in" you knew this day was coming, you were going to have to tell people before they figured it out themselves, but i didn't mean you wanted to.

"please Jade, Please" she begged

"I, ok fine, but you're telling them, because i dot think i can" your hands were shaking

"kay, kay" she skipped over to the door of the resturant, how could she not be nervous, why didn't it scare her to, the secret they'd been keeping for so long was about to be exposed, you felt sick, you took a deep breathe

and walked into the resturant 


	2. Chapter 2: Table 5

**Sorry it took forever**

* * *

><p>Tomatoes and herbs was the smell that greeted you as you entered the restaurant, you noticed the place was pretty empty tonight, it wasn't surprise nowhere was busy on a Sunday.<p>

You turned to look at Cat; she was distracted by a painting of a play-park on the wall.

"Cat" you said, trying to get her attention.

"Hey Jade, come look at this, I know this park the one near your house" she turned and smiled at you.

You walked closer the painting. "So it is, we'll have to go there sometime"

"Kay Kay"

Still holding your hand she walked over to a high table where a waiter was stood texting on his phone.

"Excuse me" said Cat her eyebrows knitting together

The guy looked up swiftly "Hold on" He snapped. He must have been about 19; he had shaggy blond hair that reached his shoulders and ocean blue eyes, he was wearing a white shirt and a black tie over some ripped jeans and a scruffy pair of sneakers, he had a worn out name tag stuck to his chest that said:

_'Hi I'm Jack'_

"Excuse me sir" asked Cat, biting her lip.

"Wait, can't you see I m doing something" he looked up an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey jerkoff don't talk to her that" you glared at him.

"Whatever dude" he replied.

"Don't you 'Whatever dude' me" Cat squeezed your hand

"Jade leave it" Cat said.

You looked at her, she smiled at you, and you smiled back.

"What do you want, I haven't got all day" interrupted the waiter

Cat squeezed your hand again, you opened your mouth to reply but Cat butted in.

"Were looking for our friends, a girl and a boy about 17" she said

"Table 5 over in the corner" he replied.

You turned round to face the direction of the table, Beck and Tori were laughing amongst themselves

Cat dragged you towards the table, you glanced back towards the waiter, he was staring at Cats ass, at that you let go of her hand and stormed over to him and grabbed shirt collar pulling him towards you.

"Get a nice look did you?" you asked, glaring at him.

"What, dude get your hands off of me" he shouted.

"I said did you get a nice look at my girls ass?" you replied

"No, I, someone get this chick off me" he tried to prise your fingers from his shirt but you wouldn't let go. Get off me".

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION" you shouted.

You felt someone grab you from behind, pulling at your arms.

"Jade let go of him" pleaded Cat.

You looked at her, she was stood with Tori, tears were falling down her cheeks. You let go of the waiter, someone was still holding your arms, the waiter ran off into the kitchens.

"Will you get off me?" you asked.

The person let go, you span round and found yourself face to face with someone you knew very well.

"Hello Beck" you glared at him.

"Jade" he smiled running a hand through his hair "I see those anger management classes have been paying of" he laughed.

Tori giggled.

You turned to face Cat "I m sorry" you muttered.

"It's ok" she said "I forgive you" you smiled. She walked over to you and you hugged.

"I am really sorry, I didn't mean to lose it" you whispered in her ear.

I know, it s ok, but don t worry, I still love you she whispered back.

Beck walked over to Tori and placed an arm over her shoulder. You let go of Cat and looked at Tori, she had a shocked expression on her face.

What? you asked.

Did you just apologise? she raised an eyebrow.

Oh shut up you frowned.

You all sat down at table number 5.


	3. Chapter 3: Cat's Boyfriend

Cat sat next to you at the table and kept a firm hand on you thigh.

For the first 5 or so minuites the table sat in silence, until Beck blurted out:

"So Jadelyn, would you like to explain why you were about to kick that waiters head in?"

"It doesn't matter." You replied

"Right, so you beat up waiters for fun now " He smirked "Or did he look at you the wrong way."

"Fuck off, it's none of your buisness, Ok." You glared at him. You felt Cat start to rub your thigh, you turned to her and smiled.

"Beck just leave it." Said Tori.

You smiled, even Vega new when Beck needed to shut up.

"Fine, like I care anyways." He turned to face Cat "So Cat, whens your boyfriend meeting us?" asked Beck.

Cat giggled, you blushed.

"Babe, are you serious?" asked Tori

"Yeah, I just wanna know when the guys getting here" he replied.

"Oh Beck" Cat said giggling "I don't have a boyfriend silly".

"What, but you said" he looked confused.

"I said I was bringing the person I'd been dating for a while" Cat replied.

You looked at Tori, she was staring at you trying not to laugh.

"You know" you mouthed.

"Yep" she mouthed back.

"If you don't have a boyfriend, then who are you dating?" asked Beck.

Cat looked at you, you blushed.

Beck looked at you, you waved, his face dropped.

"You what, is this some kind of joke?" Beck said looking around the table.

"Why would this be a joke?" asked Cat.

"You, you can't be serious, I mean, Jade we dated, you're not gay" said Beck, you tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

"But we are dating, aren't we Jade?" Cat asked you.

You stared down at the table fiddling with your knapkin, not speaking.

"Jade, we are dating right." She asked again.

You looked at her she was biting her lip.

The table sat in silence for sometime.

"Jadey" said Cat.

You didn't reply.

"Jadey" she repeated

For fucks sake Jade, just say yes, just say it, it's now or never. If you really love this girl then dont fucking sit here and say nothing. Look into those beautiful brown eye's of hers and tell her you love her. Scream it from the rooftops if you really want to, just show her you care and say Yes.

"Jade" said Tori, you looked at her."Well?"

Everyone was staring at you, waiting in anticipation for what you'd say.

"I,I." You looked at Cat. "Cat, I."

"Jade" she replied, you could see she was about to cry.

Just breathe and say yes.

"Ye-yes , we are, I-I love you Cat." She breathed a sigh of relief, tears were freely flowing down her face.

You smiled at her and she smiled back. Something wet hit your face, your eye's blurred. You wiped your tears away and pulled her towards you for a hug. You buried your face in her hair

"I'm sorry, I do love you, I'm such a stupid jerk, I don't know why I didn't say yes right away. I was, I just, I'm-I'm sorry." You whispered.

"You are definetely a massive jerk, but I love you too." She whispered back.

You looked at her, mascara was running down her face, you wiped it away with your sleeve.

You leaned in to her, your lips crashed into hers, you kissed her soft and gentle at first, then slowly ran you tongue along the inside of her teeth, she kissed you harder and more passionately, you were running you hands through her hair pulling her closer to you.

"Erm, guys." Said Tori

You pulled away from Cat and turned to face Tori. She winked at you and you started to blush.

"Beck are you Ok?" Asked Cat, he had tured pale and looked extemley shocked.

"I um, wasn't expecting that." He replied staring at the floor, you tried to suppress a giggle.

"Urm how about we order some food?" Asked Tori.

Food sounded good, you'd forgotten how hungry you were.

"I'll have a stack of pancakes, with extra sauce and another chocolate milkshake please." Cat asked the waitress

The waitress smiled. "Ok your orders will be with you shortly."

"You're still hungry?" Said Tori, she was staring at Cat, a shocked expression on her face. You wouldn't believe it but Cat had already eaten 2 bowls of pasta, half your pizza and a ton of garlic bread.

"Oh yeah, I'm always hungry for pancakes." She giggled.

"She eats alot." You replied."I remeber one time we went out for brekfast and Cat had like..."

"You went out for brekfast?" Asked Beck.

"We go out for brekfast all the time, don't we Jade?" Replied Cat

"Yep, all the time." You smiled at her.

"But I thought you hated brekfast?" Said Beck.

"When did I say that?" You asked.

"Everytime I asked you, 'Hey Jade, lets go out for brekfast?', you'd say, 'No, I don't eat brekfast it's a stupid waste of my time, I hate it'." He replied.

"Well things are different with to Cat." You said.

"How can things be different?" He demanded.

"It just is okay?" You glared at him, you could see this wasn't going to end well.

"No, it's not okay. I don't see how things could suddenly be different, how you could suddenly be different." He snapped.

"I'm not different, maybe I'm just not the person you think I am. So just back off." you replied just as snappy.  
>You glared at each other from opposite sides off the table,<p>

"No, I will not 'back off'." He thumped his fist on the table and stood up. "Why does everything have to be so fucking difficult with you Jade?"

"Beck, calm down." Said Tori.

"No, She should answer me."

You stood up aswell, there wasn't much difference between you in height. "Here's an answer, sit down a shut the fuck up. Okay?" You told him.

"Excus-" He went to argue back when the waitress, who had managed to sneak over without you noticing, interjected.

"Sorry to interupt." She half smiled. "But I have your orders."

You sat back down, Beck was forced to sit by Tori repeatedly tugging his sleeve. The waitress placed your orders on the table and left. Everyone grabbed their food and tried to avoide conversation. Cat started to rub her hand up and your thigh. "Jadey, can I try some?" Cat asked after scoffing her pancakes down in a record breaking time.

"Go ahead, I'm not that hungry anyway." You smiled pushing your plate infront of her.

"Oh yay." She squealed. "I love Carrot Cake , I wonder do you think its a bunny's favourite type of cake?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

You tried to supress a laugh "I guess, although I've never asked one." You replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Hello ~ **

**So erm yeah **

**read it , review it , tell me what you like.**

**tell me what you don't like. **

**or I'll injure a puppy , jokes I love puppies , I don't really **

**plus it's really long so you ow me **


End file.
